


Cursed To Kiss

by uniquepov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Draco Malfoy gets hit with an unknown curse. His partner Harry Potter is determined to take care of him.</p><p>Written for the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a></span>' Lip-Locked fest back in February.</p><p><b>Recipient:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_usakiwigirl"><a href="http://usakiwigirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://usakiwigirl.livejournal.com/"><b>usakiwigirl</b></a></span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usakiwigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/gifts).



> Extra-special *cuddles* to my beta: I’m sure I drove you nuts arguing about your corrections, but I hope you realise how much I appreciate your help! To [](http://usakiwigirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**usakiwigirl**](http://usakiwigirl.livejournal.com/): Sweetie, I know this doesn’t have as much smut as you would’ve liked, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! *glomps*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> 

Harry Potter was having a _Very. Bad. Day._ After an overnight stakeout that had gleaned no new information, he and his partner had answered a distress call from a fellow Auror and wound up Apparating into the middle of a downpour and directly into the line of spellfire. Harry’d managed to duck, a curse flying dangerously close to his head, but as he’d turned to pull Draco down into a crouch beside him, his partner had been hit squarely by a bright purple spell. Draco’d crumpled to the rain-soaked ground, unresponsive, as Harry shielded them both and began firing spells back at their attackers. When the skirmish was finally over, he’d Apparated Draco and himself directly to the trauma unit of St. Mungo’s.

“I need some help here!” Harry’d bellowed, cradling Draco’s limp and dripping form to his chest. “Auror down!”

The Healers had come running, Levitating Draco’s prone body onto a gurney and shouting rapid-fire questions at Harry.

“What was he hit with?”

“How long has he been down?”

“Any sign of movement since he was hit?”

“Did he hit his head when he fell?”

“Has he been unconscious the whole time?”

Harry had answered the questions as best he could as the Healers rushed Draco away, leaving him standing forlornly in the deserted corridor, a small puddle of water pooling around his feet.

A couple of hours later, a lone mediwizard returned. “He’s awake.”

Harry blew out a sigh of relief. “What was he hit with?”

“To be honest, Auror Potter, we’re not entirely sure. He appears to be suffering no ill effects, but we can’t rule out the possibility of something slow-acting. We’d like to keep him overnight for observation, but he refuses. He says that you’ll take him home?”

Harry nodded. “Of course,” he agreed.

“Auror Malfoy really shouldn’t be left alone tonight,” the Healer continued. “Does he live with someone?”

“I’ll stay with him,” Harry assured the mediwizard. “We’ll come back at the first sign of trouble.”

The Healer nodded and led the way to a private room, where Draco was sitting up in bed looking extremely put out.

“It’s about time,” Draco snapped. “Can I go now?”

The Healer cleared his throat nervously. “Auror Malfoy, I must stress again that until we identify what sort of spell you were hit with, we can’t predict what sort of lasting effects –”

“Yes, yes,” Draco interrupted. “I understand. I still refuse to spend the night in this hospital if it’s not absolutely necessary.”

The mediwizard looked about to protest, but Harry laid a gentle hand on his arm.

“It would seem Draco understands the risks, Healer,” Harry told him. “I’ll take him home now.”

The Healer nodded and left the partners alone.

“Potter, please; get me out of here.”

“Alright, Malfoy. Let’s go.”

***

Harry Apparated them to his flat. Draco, suddenly unsteady, wobbled a little on his feet and Harry guided him over to sit on the sofa.

“Steady on, Malfoy,” Harry said quietly.

Draco nodded. “Thanks.” He looked around with a vague expression of surprise and said unnecessarily, “This is _your_ flat.”

“Yes. The Healer said you shouldn’t be left alone,” Harry pointed out as he switched on a lamp. “How about a hot cuppa?”

Draco shook his head, although whether to clear his head or in dismissal of the tea, Harry couldn’t be sure. “How about something a bit stronger?” the blond asked hopefully.

“Sorry, Malfoy; your discharge papers say no alcohol. You can have a hot drink or pumpkin juice,” Harry said over his shoulder as he went to start the kettle boiling.

Draco groaned and slumped back onto the sofa. “Tea,” he called out in resignation.

Harry appeared a scant few minutes later with mugs of tea and a plate of sandwiches. He handed Draco his tea and then held out the plate with a stern, “Eat.”

Draco wrapped his long fingers gratefully around the mug, but only scowled at the sandwiches.

Harry frowned. “Malfoy, you need fuel. We haven’t eaten in over eighteen hours – maybe more. Eat.”

Draco glared at him, but set the mug down on the floor beside him and reached for a sandwich, holding it loosely in his hand as he examined it. “I’m not very hungry, Potter.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “But please try to have some. It might help.”

The ghost of a smirk flitted across Draco’s face as he replied, “Oh, I’m sure it would help to _have_ some.” He quirked an eyebrow at Harry suggestively before giving in and taking several small bites of the sandwich.

Harry’s heart lifted at Draco’s teasing. It was a familiar pattern, and a sign that Draco might be returning to normal, for the blond to tease and Harry to blush and stammer; the reason for that being that Harry was openly gay and had a bit of a secret crush on his partner, which Draco (whom Harry suspected was as straight as they came) suspected and exploited through shameless flirtation.

“That’s more like the old Malfoy,” he said with a grin.

Draco stopped with the sandwich halfway to his mouth. “I am _not_ old!” he protested quickly.

“It’s a figure of speech, you tosser,” Harry rejoined. “Eat your sandwich.”

***

By the time the remains of the food were cleared away, Draco had regained a small bit of colour and a measure of his usual degree of snark.

Harry gave Draco a towel and some pyjamas, and sent the blond off to have a shower whilst he did the washing up. As he stood at the sink, wand flicking and swishing the cleaning spells almost unconsciously, he wished to Merlin that he didn’t find Draco so damned attractive. He was usually able to keep a handle on his feelings at work, but tonight, without the buffer of the job or other people, all he wanted to do was kiss the other man; a gesture that would almost certainly be unwelcome.

Well, all right, if he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted to do a good deal more than kiss his snarky, handsome partner. And _that_ , Harry was certain, Draco would _not_ appreciate.

He was jostled out of his thoughts by arms snaking around his midsection, followed closely by lips teasing the back of his neck. He nearly dropped his wand in surprise as his head jerked around and he gasped out, “M-Malfoy?”

Draco pressed himself more closely into Harry’s back and the brunet could feel Draco’s arousal poking at his backside. He spun around and grabbed Draco’s shoulders, holding him at arms’ length.

“Malfoy, what the –?” the question died on his lips as his brain processed the man standing before him.

Draco was still wet from the shower, skin slick and pink from the warm water. He wore nothing but a towel, wrapped loose and low over his hips, barely concealing the prominent bulge that was clear evidence Harry hadn’t imagined that feeling a moment before.

As he stood there watching, Draco dragged his tongue over his lips and tried to push forward against Harry once more. “What’s wrong?” Draco murmured. “I know you want this.”

Harry’s cock, which was now uncomfortably hard in his trousers, was shouting _’Yes, yes, yes!’_ while his brain and body were still frozen in place. “I – uh – that is – Malfoy! You’re not gay!”

“Are you sure?” Draco asked.

“Well – I – you –“ Harry stammered.

Draco shook Harry’s hands from his shoulders and stepped up so that he was toe-to-toe with the brunet. He reached down and unfastened the towel, letting it drop to the floor around his ankles, and pressed himself against Harry, letting his erection brush against Harry’s through his trousers.

“Seems like you might be wrong about that,” Draco purred into his ear.

Harry’s breath hitched at the feeling of the blond so _very_ close, Draco’s breath hot on the shell of his ear, his skin and cock on fire at the thought of so many of his wanking fantasies coming true. Just then, however, his senses returned like the shock that comes from being doused with a bucket of cold water.

_The unknown curse._

“Bloody _hell_ ,” Harry groaned.

Harry strong-armed the blond into one of the kitchen chairs and threw the towel over his lap.

“Draco, listen to me,” Harry began. “You don’t want me. It’s the curse. I have to get you back to St. Mungo’s.”

Draco sat back in the chair, legs splayed open slightly, his erection tenting the towel Harry had dropped hastily into his lap. “I don’t think so,” he drawled. He palmed his cock through the towel and moaned, a low, needy sound that shot straight to Harry’s groin.

“Fuck, Malfoy,” Harry groaned helplessly.

“That _is_ the general idea, Potter,” Draco said with a smirk.

Draco tossed the towel onto the floor and stood, stalking toward Harry with a predatory gleam in his grey eyes. He pushed Harry backwards, pinning him against the kitchen counter, and nuzzled his neck roughly. Harry felt the warm wetness of Draco’s tongue as he laved short teasing swipes along Harry’s collarbone and up his jaw.

Draco reached his ear and nipped Harry’s earlobe lightly, causing a shiver of arousal to course through his body. He knew that Draco wasn’t in his right mind. He shouldn’t be getting aroused from this. He had to remember where he’d left his wand – and, suddenly, Draco’s lips were on his and Harry’s knees went weak and everything else melted away.

All that existed in that moment were Harry and Draco and the countertop, pressing uncomfortably into Harry’s backside. The blond swiped his tongue along Harry’s lips, seeking entrance. The feel of his tongue and Draco’s body pressed against him was too much for Harry and he gave in, thrusting his own tongue into Draco’s hot, eager mouth, fighting for dominance before their frantic pace slowed somewhat. The frenzied, desperate kiss changed slowly into a series of slow, soft kisses; Draco sucking gently on Harry’s bottom lip, Harry’s eyelids fluttering as his heart beat a rapid staccato.

As the pace slowed, Harry’s senses returned and he slowly broke apart from Draco and took a deep breath. He manouevered the blond backward and gave him another long, lingering kiss. Harry gently, but firmly, removed Draco’s hands from his arse and lowered him into the kitchen chair.

“Malfoy, I’m really, really sorry about this,” he said softly, as he grabbed his wand from where he’d dropped it into the sink. “ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” Harry caught Draco as he fell, cradling his head and lowering him gently to the kitchen floor, before covering his midsection with a towel, taking his arm in a firm grip, and Apparating them back to St. Mungo’s.

***

Another couple of hours later, Harry was again pacing a waiting room, when the same mediwizard from earlier that night approached him again. “Auror Potter? Please come with me.”

Harry was ushered into an office and into a chair as the Healer went around and sat on the other side of the desk.

“With your description of the timing of the events, we believe we’ve been able to pinpoint the curse that Auror Malfoy was hit with,” the mediwizard said, without preamble.

“Brilliant; what is it?” Harry demanded.

“It actually appears to be – a mistake,” the mediwizard said with a chuckle.

“A – mistake?”

The Healer nodded. “Yes. You mentioned that the other Aurors had managed to capture one of the assailants before your arrival?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, he was being confined with _Levicorpus_ to keep him safely out of harm’s way.”

“Indeed. It would appear, Auror Potter, that your partner was hit with a curse intended for their captured comrade: _Liberacorpus_. In the absence of the spell which it was intended to counter, however, the _Liberacorpus_ turned inward.”

Harry absorbed that information for a moment, and then said flatly, “I don’t understand.”

The mediwizard leaned his elbows on the desk as he explained, “ _Liberacorpus_ is designed to free the physical body from confinement. Since Auror Malfoy was not confined, the curse turned inward and freed him from his… inhibitions, shall we say?”

Harry goggled. “Are you trying to tell me that it _wasn’t_ some sort of weird lust curse?”

The Healer nodded. “Nothing that Auror Malfoy said or did was fabricated by the curse; it simply… revealed what was already there, but hidden.”

Harry slumped in his chair, utterly gobsmacked by the news the mediwizard had just given him.

“I’ve seen cases like this before, but never so strong a reaction,” the Healer continued. “I expect it’s because he was hit at such close range.”

“How long – how long until the effects wear off?” Harry asked dazedly.

“They already have,” the Healer replied. “Once we knew what we were dealing with, the counter-curse is a simple one.”

Harry nodded. “Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

With that, the mediwizard ushered Harry into a private room, where Draco was sitting up in bed, the sheets bunched around his waist.

“I’ll leave you in Auror Potter’s capable hands, Auror Malfoy,” the mediwizard said brightly. “You’re free to go home, but, again, you should have someone watching over you for any lingering effects for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.”

Draco nodded. “I understand.”

The Healer nodded and disappeared down the hall. Harry closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hello,” came Draco’s equally soft reply.

A moment of uneasy silence stretched between them.

“Potter –”

“Malfoy, I –”

Both men broke off with sheepish grins.

“You first,” Harry chuckled.

Draco took a deep breath. “I’m – sorry for the way I behaved.”

Harry frowned. “It was the curse. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Draco swallowed hard. “It – it wasn’t the curse.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, deciding that discretion was the better part of valour.

“It wasn’t the curse; it was me,” Draco admitted, burying his face in his hands.

Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “You- you want me?” he asked softly. “Malfoy, I always thought you were straight. I know Astoria divorced you, but…” Harry trailed off and let the rest hang unspoken between them.

“Astoria divorced me because she’d fulfilled her obligation; she provided me with an heir.” He paused. “But her decision to leave also allowed me to acknowledge… certain things to myself.”

Harry gave the blond a small smile. “Like the fact that you like blokes?”

Draco nodded. “Like the fact that I like blokes,” he echoed.

Harry decided to push a bit. “And the fact that you like me, in particular?”

Draco snorted. “That realisation came much later, Potter.”

Harry grinned. “But you _do_ like me,” he persisted.

Draco chuckled. “If I didn’t, I doubt that this evening would’ve been quite so… eventful?”

Harry laughed, but then sobered. “Why didn’t you tell me all of this before?”

“Because we’re _partners_ , Potter,” Draco sighed in exasperation. “You’re easily the best partner I’ve ever had, and I didn’t want to lose that.”

Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand in his. “You won’t.”

Grey eyes searched his own. “No?” Draco asked hopefully.

Harry held his gaze firmly. “No.”

Draco smiled in response. “In that case, let’s get out of here.”

Harry nodded and grinned.

Draco paused, a pink tint suffusing his cheeks. “I – uh – need to get dressed,” he said quietly.

Harry’s brow furrowed. “Well, get a move on, then!”

Draco’s face flushed. “I’m – I’m not wearing anything,” he stammered. “The shower – towel – remember?”

Harry blushed. “Oh – yeah.” Standing, he pulled out his wand and Summoned a hospital robe, Transfiguring it into something resembling the Auror robes they normally wore.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the garment.

“Come on, Malfoy. It’s just until I get you home. We can alter my things to fit you.”

Draco frowned and then sighed, nodding in resignation. He looked up at Harry. “Turn around.”

Harry stared at him. “What?”

“Turn around!” Draco huffed. “This isn’t a bloody peep show.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t already seen tonight, Malfoy,” Harry smirked, but he turned around to give the blond privacy.

“Ever the comedian,” Draco snapped. “Get me out of here.”

Together, they moved down the hall toward the Apparition point.

“Malfoy –” Harry began, as they reached the end of the hall and he turned to grip Draco’s arm in preparation.

“What is it, Potter?” The Malfoy snark was back in full force.

Harry smirked. “Get your hands off my arse.”

With a loud _crack_ , the pair were gone.


End file.
